


Lost Facets of Our Other Selves

by FireEye



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: The trouble with secret identities is you can't be in two places at once.





	Lost Facets of Our Other Selves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



The apparition beckoned him.  His heart wanted to deny the truth of the vision, but something deep inside him _couldn’t_ , and grief welled up within him.

Adora accused him.  Turned from him.  _Vanished_ , further into darkness.  He called her name.  She-Ra was calling his.

“It’s not real,” she warned, keeping him from following.  “ _Bow_.  It’s not her.”

Bow struggled.  She-Ra could have held him if she wished, but she let him pull away, and he turned on her.

“ _You don’t know that!_ ”  His anger echoed through the cavern.

“ _I_ -...”  Her voice broke, her expression crestfallen.  “I promise you, she lives.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _What if Adora became a ghost? + What if Bow was dating Adora? + What if Bow ran into a ghost?_ = oops, my finger slipped.


End file.
